


Поцелуи на Рождество

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Сегодняшний день - Рождество, и все, чего хочет Алекс - это чудесные губы Кристиана, целующие его.
Relationships: Christian Böck/Alexander Brandtner
Kudos: 2





	Поцелуи на Рождество

Сегодня вечером Рождество, и я иду по улице с моей любимой собакой, Рексом. Мы смотрим на всех людей, проходящих мимо, все куда-то спешат, бегут за покупками, как сумасшедшие, стараясь успеть закончить все дела до рождественской ночи. Интересно, почему они не замечают дух Рождества? В спешке они не обращают никакого внимания на погоду и рождественские огни. Я смеюсь. Снег хрустит под подошвами моих ботинок. 

Я знаю, какой подарок я хочу получить в этот праздник. Поцелуи на Рождество - это все, что я хочу от человека, которого я люблю, от моего Кристиана. Я хочу, чтобы мы целовали друг друга прямо под омелой. Я закрою глаза, сосчитаю до трех, и я точно знаю, насколько это будет хорошо. Его поцелуи. Я хочу, чтобы он просто сделал это и показал мне свою любовь.

Мои мечтания прерывает телефонный звонок. Я слышу его голос. Он рассказывает, как сильно он скучает по мне. Я снова улыбаюсь и говорю Рексу, что нам нужно спешить домой. Я знаю, что ждет меня сегодня вечером. 

Когда я прихожу домой, мне очень приятно видеть наряженную елку, вдыхать вкусный аромат еды, которую готовит Кристиан. Вероятно, он мог бы стать отличным поваром. Я зову своего милого, и он приходит к нам, крепко обнимает меня и говорит, что как он скучал без нас. Мы едим вместе вместе и пьем красное вино. Мы смотрим друг на друга и улыбаемся с нежностью. Рекс зовет нас к рождественской ели, под которой уже лежат подарки. Рекс берет в зубы один из свертков и идет в другую комнату. Мы смеемся. 

Кристиан просит меня закрыть глаза, я выполняю просьбу, а затем я чувствую его губы на своих. Я слышу его шепот:   
«Счастливого Рождества, Алекс. Это мой подарок тебе». 

Я отвечаю на его поцелуй и думаю о том, что мое желание сбывается. Поцелуи на Рождество.


End file.
